El sacrificio del Ángel
by RukiaHimeko
Summary: Mako Kazawa se ve envuelta en un tormento. Unos chicos la persiguen y ella huye para salvar su vida. De repente se topa con alguien extraño. ¿Qué pasará con Mako? Todo eso en este fic ;)


-¡Espera!  
-¡Se ha ido por ahí! -Dijo uno de ellos mientras yo corría por salvar mi vida.

Me llamo Mako Kazawa y voy a primero de bachillerato.  
Os preguntaréis por qué narices es todo esto...

*Diez minutos antes*

-¡Mako! ¿Puedes colgar estos trapos allí, ya que estás?  
- ¿Eh? A vale... -Dije yo mientras espolsaba los borradores de clase.  
-¡Ahí va!  
- ¡Ahhhh!¡Los tengo! -Levanté las manos mientras mi compañera me tiraba los trapos.- ¿Eh?¿Dónde están?

Los borradores y los trapos habían desaparecido de mis manos.  
Justamente cayeron en las cabezas de unos matones de mi instituto. Y así...

-¿Qué hago? ¡Están muy enfadados!  
-¡Maldita, te mataremos!  
-¡Espera! ¡No corras!

Pensé que sería mejor esconderme en el patio, así que crucé unos arbustos próximos a mi.  
Tropecé.  
Mientras gritaba me dí cuenta de un chico que leía tumbado en la hierva y caí sin querer encima de él. ¿Cómo podía haber alguien en un sitio como ese?

- ¡L-lo siento! ¿Te encuentras bien?  
- Ay...

El chico sacudió su cabeza. Era tan guapo...  
¡Es cierto, no es el momento de...!

-¡¿Dónde se ha ido la tía esa?!  
-Esto... ¡Por favor, ayúdame! ¡Unos chicos malos están persiguiéndome! -En realidad yo tengo la culpa de esto...  
-Veamos... -Dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza y sonreía.- ¿harías cualquier cosa... que te pida?  
-¡Hey! ¡He oído voces por aquí!

Me quedé en shock temblando por los matones y me abracé al chico.

-H-h-h-¡Haré cualquier cosa, lo que sea, pero ayúdame, por favor!  
-Por fin te hemos encontrado. -Uno de ellos pasó entre los matorrales.- Vale, ahora...

El chico con el que había tropezado rió y puso una cara demasiado seria.

-Trato hecho. -Dijo mientras crujía sus nudillos.  
-Hi-¡¿Hiro?! ¡Es el demonio! -Exclamaron los matones haciéndose hacia atrás.

El dicho Hiro empezó a pegarles y a torturarles mientras yo temblaba impactada por lo que estaba viendo.

-Que os quede una cosa clara. -Cogió mi cara.- Ella es la "ofrenda" que me ha sido ofrecida. A partir de hoy, ella es mía. Ni se os ocurra acercaros a ella.

¿Eh? ¿Acaso yo...? ¿Me ha salvado un tío peligroso?

- ¡Ya me vooooy!

Salí de mi casa. Pensé que me había metido en algo turbio. Que estaría en problemas.  
Suspiré y levanté la cabeza para observar que Hiro me esperaba en la puerta de mi casa.

-¡Has tardado mucho! -dijo mientras yo temblaba de miedo.- Date prisa y vamos al instituto.

¿Que me acompañará a la ida y a la vuelta? ¿Cómoooo?

-¡Makoooo! ¡Te hemos visto!  
-¡¿Por qué has venido acompañada con ese Hiro "el demonio"?! -Exclamaron mis compañeras mientras ponían cara de miedo.  
-¿Lo conocéis?  
-¡¿Cómo que si lo conocemos?! ¿Acaso no sabes quien es? -Dijo una de ellas mientras la otra me cogía de los hombros.  
-Hiro Kuroi de segundo A... Es el chico más guapo y, a la vez, el más temido del instituto... como es cruel y no tiene piedad... ¡Todos le llaman "el demonio"!  
-He oído que, una vez, una chica se enamoró de su aspecto. Se le declaró y él le provocó un desmayo con su mirada feroz y penetrante.  
-Tía, si sigues así... serás una víctima del demonio.

¡Noooo!¡No quierooooo!

-¿Que quieres anular el trato?  
-Sí, esto... ¿Cómo decirlo? Yo casi ni te conozco. Y en ese momento... -Me acordé del día anterior.- estaba muy desesperada. -Suspiré y sonreí.- En fin, olvidemos esto y...  
-No.  
-¿Eh?  
-Has dicho que harías lo que te pidiera ¿No? -Puso sus manos en la pared para que yo no escapara.- No irás a decirme que... -Me cogió de la cara.- PIENSAS ROMPER TU PROMESA, ¿O SÍ?

Aggggg. Me cogió de las mejillas mientras yo veía la ilusión de un demonio gritando "muahahahaha".

-¡Pog supuegto que no!

Oye-Mako-susurro ... -. Deuda "Hiro" con tono cariñoso.  
- ¡Hiiiiiroooooooooooo  
del Brazo-COGEME. El susurro Volvio-MIENTRAS Los De La Clase Y miraban asombrados temerosos.  
-A-Aja. Él cogi Con una Sonrisa falsa.  
Dame de comer.  
-A-Ahhhhh. Le di mi parte bento directamente en la boca su.

Pero ¿Quién se cree que es este chico?  
Todos los santos días, a la ida, a la vuelta y hasta en los recreos...  
¡¿Qué es lo que pretende?!  
Vale, como hoy he estado de guardia y se me ha hecho tarde por el trabajo... seguramente se habrá ido.  
Miré mi reloj.  
Ya son las 7 de la tarde.

-¡Has tardado mucho! -Exclamó el sentado en las escaleras de la puerta principal.

Se levanto mientras yo asombrada dejaba caer mi mochila.  
¿Por qué...?  
No sé qué es lo que piensa...  
¿acaso ha estado esperándome? ¿Y durante tres horas?  
¿O será que...? -Intuición de animal herbívoro- En realidad... Pretende llevarme a un sitio oscuro para hacerme guarradas...

-Pretendo llevarte a un sitio oscuro para hacerte guarradas... -Dijo él mientras se adelantaba.  
-¡¿Quéeeeeee?! -tiré hacia atrás.  
-Es broma. -Rió.

'En estos chistes que decir a tan serio! Maldición ...

-Oye, hemos llegado a tu casa. Adiós.  
-¿Eh pero a donde vas? Estás yéndote por donde hemos venido.  
-¿Eh? Está bien. Mi casa está al otro extremo de la ciudad. Adiós.

Pero... eso queda a sentido contrario.  
Me sorprendí mientras miraba como se iba.  
¿Entonces hasta ahora... siempre venía hasta aquí, a pesar de que no le viene de paso?  
No tiene... nada de "demonio".

¡Kazawa, tienes un pelo precioso! -Exclamó un compañero mientras pasaba sus manos por mi pelo y su amigo reía.- suave y muy liso.  
-¿T—tu crees...? gracias.  
-¡Oye, Takuya! ¡Basta! -Exclamó mi amiga.- ¡Estamos de guardia y tenemos que terminar esto!  
-Es tan suave que te hace sentir bien. -Dijo Takuya sin prestar atención.- venga tócalo tu también. -Le dijo a su amigo.  
-¡Takuya, acosador sexual! Jajajaja -le contestó este.

Uh... No me gusta esto...  
Joder, suelta mi pelo.

-Ejem... Mako, ¿Me prestas las tijeras? -Preguntó mi compañera intentando pasar del tema.  
-Ah, vale, toma...

Cogí las tijeras y en cuanto fui a pasarlas alguien las cogió de mi mano.  
Hiro cortó un mechón de mi largo pelo y soltó las tijeras.  
Mis compañeros se quedaron de piedra, inmóviles, mientras Hiro salia del aula.

N—No puedo creerlo...

-¡¿M—Mako?! ¿Estás bien? -Mi compañera se acercó a mi mientras yo no daba crédito a lo que había pasado.

Toqué mi pelo. Después de todo...

- ¡¿Kazawa?! -Gritaba Takuya MIENTRAS yo me desmayaba.

Ese chico... sí es un demonio...

-¡Kyaaaahhh! ¡Nooo! ¡¿Mako?! ¡L—llevadla a la enfermería!

No me lo puedo creer. Eso ha sido demasiado. Cortarle el pelo a una chica de repente...  
y yo que me lo he dejado crecer todo este tiempo...

-¡Oh! ¡Dios! ¡Nunca le perdonaré!  
-¿Ah, sí? -Hiro apareció delante mía.  
-¡¿Q-...?! ¡¿Qué has venido a hacer?! ¡¿Y la enfermera?! -me tapé con la almohada mientras él se sentaba en la cama.  
-No está ahora. Está en una reunión... -Extendió la mano y vi unas tijeras.- Toma.  
-¿Eh?  
-Córtame el pelo. -Se sonrojó mientras yo alucinaba.- Puedes dejarme calvo si quieres. Has dicho que no me perdonarías, ¿No?

Solté la almohada y cogí las tijeras con rabia.

-¡Muy bien, lo haré! ¡Mira que, en realidad... la culpa la tienes tú por haber hecho algo así repentinamente! -Dije vacilando.  
-Lo prefería corto.  
-¿eh?  
-A mí me gusta... ¡El pelo corto!  
-¡¿Q-...?! ¡¿Qué clase de razón es esa?! -Dije apretando los puños.- ¿Acaso solo por eso...?  
-Porque tú... Dejabas que te lo tocaran...

Nos quedamos callados mientras mil cosas pasaban por mi mente y él se sonrojaba.  
Suena como si él...

-¡Córtame el pelo de una vez!

...estuviera... celoso del que me ha tocado el pelo.

-Ya está bien.

-¡Me voooy! -Le exclamé a mi madre mientras salía por la puerta.  
-Has tard-...  
-¡¿Qué?! -Toqué mi pelo corto mientras le miraba con cara de asesina.- Te advierto que no me lo he cortado porque te guste a ti... -Él se acercó al jardín de mi vecino y se agachó dándome la espalda.- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo...?!

Cortó unas flores, se levantó y vino hacia mi.  
Dejó caer unos pétalos sobre mi cabeza.

-La aureola del ángel.

Me quedé sonrojada.  
Él ando camino del instituto mientras yo no podía ni pensar.  
Hey, esto más que "ofrenda" parece comos si fuera su "novia"...  
¿Será que me estoy... ilusionando demasiado?

-¡Kazawa!  
-Takuya...  
-¡¿Aún sigues con Kuroi?! -Preguntó él mientras yo me quedaba atontada.- ¡Deja ya de juntarte con él! -Me empujó hacia la pared.- ¡Está jugando contigo! ¡Sabes que a él le llaman "el demonio", ¿Verdad?! -No sabía reaccionar.- ¡Elige a una chica cualquiera, juega un poco con ella, y, cuando se aburre, la deja! ¡¿Acaso no es eso... lo que significa "ofrenda"?! -Me quedé parada. Tal vez Takuya tuviese razón...- PARA ÉL, TÚ NO ERES SU NOVIA.

Era lo que, aunque quería... no me atrevía a preguntarle...  
Takuya me había abierto los ojos.

-Hiro... -Me acerqué a él por detrás mientras sostenía unas flores que acababa de coger.- ¿Yo qué soy para ti?  
-¿Qué dices, por qué, de repente...?  
-¡Sólo contéstame! -grité enfadada y él se giró para no verme la cara.  
-Una ofrenda.

Apreté los puños y le tiré las flores a la cabeza con rabia.

-¡Está bien! ¡Pues la "ofrenda" se ha terminado! -él se giró sorprendido y me miró a la cara alucinando.- ¡Así que no me persigas más! ¡Igualmente a ti te daría lo mismo aunque no fuera yo, ¿Verdad?! Entonces... -Comencé a llorar.- ¿Por qué no te buscas otra ofrenda?

Me fui corriendo mientras él se levantaba. Se quedó quieto mirando como yo corría.  
Soy una tonta. Yo creía que, quizás... Hiro también estaba enamorado de mí.

Lo de "ofrenda"...  
He terminado siendo yo, pero... seguramente le daba igual cualquiera...

-¿Por fin has cortado con él? -Me giré y vi a Takuya.  
-Takuya...  
-Oye, Kazawa. ¿Qué tal si sales conmigo? -¿Eh? Él me cogió de los hombros.- Estoy preocupado por ti. A este paso, tú...  
-Esto... gracias, pero en estos momentos yo... -Dije sin poder olvidarme de Hiro.  
-¡Oye! Quieren usarte para... ¡¿Acaso no sabes qué es lo que te espera?! -Me tiró contra la pared haciéndome daño en la espalda.- ¡Estoy diciéndote que te ayudaré... para que puedas disculparte con ellos! -Vi como aparecían los matones de la última vez. Miré a Takuya.- Ellos son peligrosos... En realidad están muy enfadados con Kuroi y quieren usarte para...  
-Takuya, has tardado mucho en traerla. Oye... Nos hemos cansado de esperar. -Rió uno de ellos.  
-Por fin estás sola. Queríamos vengarnos de Kuroi, pero así no era divertido. Hemos estado esperándote todo este tiempo. Pero... Ese maldito siempre estaba cerca de ti.

Me quedé en shock. ¿Hiro me estaba protegiendo todo este tiempo?

-¿Acaso se creía el guardaespaldas? ¡Qué ridículo! Jajajajaja -Rieron todos a la vez.

No me había dado cuenta...  
– _¿Vamos al instituto?_ –  
Hiro ha estado...  
– _Has tardado mucho..._ –  
Protegiéndome todo este tiempo...  
Lloré al recordar todo eso y ellos rieron.

-Bueno, por lo visto, no ha habido acuerdo con Takuya. Así que ahora... Nos vengaremos contigo, por lo tuyo y por lo de Kuroi también.

En ese momento una pierna paso por mi lado dándole una patada en la cara al líder.

-¡Ay!  
-¡No la toquéis... con vuestras sucias manos! -Hiro se quedó a mi lado.  
-¡Ahhhhh! ¿Kuroi? ¿Pero no decías que no vendría, Takuya? -Ellos corrieron para escapar.

Después de todo lo que le he dicho...

-¿Por qué? -Dije cayéndome al suelo mientras él me cogía en brazos y me abrazaba.  
-¡Tú eres mi ofrenda! Yo te he elegido a ti, así que... ¡Serás toda mía! -Me dijo susurrándome al oído.- ¡Y, a los demás... no los dejaré que te toquen ni un solo pelo! -lloré de alegría sobre su pecho.- ¡¿Has entendido?!  
-¿Por qué... me has elegido a mí?  
-Aquel día... mientras yo intentaba dormir, escuché unos gritos y quité el libro de mi cara... Tú... Eras un ángel, así que venías bien como ofrenda al demonio.

Me sonrojé completamente y comencé a reír.

-¡BUAJAJAJAJA! ¡Que va! ¿Yo un ángel, por qué? JAJAJAJA  
-¡No te rías! -Gritó él sonrojado.  
-¡Es que...! ¡Lo has dicho con una cara tan seria! ¡JAJAJAJA!

Y me tapó la boca con un beso.

-¡Ese es tu merecido! -Dijo al separarse de mi.

Y así... Yo le he vendido hasta el alma a este demonio...  
Así es... Le he dado todo. A este duro, pero encantador, demonio.  
El sacrificio del ángel.


End file.
